1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch structure to serve for a variety of uses and more particularly to a switch structure preferably used for a switch for a automobile such as a window regulator switch, a sun roof switch, an automatic antenna switch, a turn signal switch, etc.
2. Description of Prior Art
A window regulator switch for automobiles, taken as a preferable example of switch means of this kind, comprises an automatic knob which holds on the electric power for a motor by the self holding action of a solenoid after it is once operated until the window is put in the fully opened or closed state, and with a manual knob which does not perform self holding action the window can be moved up and down only when the knob is put in an operational state. Conventionally, in order for self holding when the above mentioned automatic knob is in the window driving states of either closing or opening, the core of the solenoid should selectively move its operational position to hold the automatic knob in two ways i.e. either window opening direction or closing direction. Accordingly, it cannot be free from drawbacks such as the solenoid becomes sizable. In addition, in order to release the self holding state of the automatic knob by the manual operation, there is required to an operational force exceeding to an attracting force of the solenoid. The changes of the voltage applied to the solenoid, therefore, vary the operational force required for resetting the automatic knob, which caused drawback another drawbacks of clumsy operation.